You're Safe, I'm Here
by Mrs. Harding
Summary: Aria gets stuck in an elevator and has a panic attack on her way to Ezra's apartment. Will Ezra be able to save her before it's too late? ONE-SHOT


**Aria's POV**

My eyes flutter open to the familiar chime of my cell phone.

I sit up, rub the sleep from my eyes, and grab my cellphone off my bedside table.

I smile when I see it's a text from my gorgeous boyfriend, Ezra.

I read and re-read the sweet message, "Good morning Baby girl, can't wait to see you. -Ezra."

Another smile spreads across my face when I realize that it's Saturday, the one day of the week that I can spend

time with Ezra without worrying about my parents or fellow students interrupting us.

I giggle softly as I text back, "Good morning to you too, Handsome. I'm on my way over. Love you, Aria."

I jump out of bed before combing my hair and heading out the door.

One of the best things about spending my Saturdays with Ezra is that I don't have to put on makeup or change out of the Hollis T-shirt and knit shorts that I sleep in.

I'm perfectly comfortable around Ezra and I don't have to worry about the way I look.

About ten minutes later I arrive at Ezra's apartment building after stopping at the Brew to pick up coffees for both of us.

I step into an elevator, hit the button for floor B, and the doors close.

Then I hear my cellphone's chime again, "Missing my beautiful girlfriend. I hope everything's ok. See you soon, -Ezra."

I laugh, it's so typical for Ezra to worry about me but that's one of the reasons I love him.

Before I can text back, the elevator stops and the lights flicker off.

I jump and drop my phone.

I tell myself to stay calm.

I'm sure everything's fine, the elevator will start any second.

But a second passes and then a minute but still nothing happens.

I focus on staying calm and breathing as I hit the emergency button.

Nothing happens and my heart races.

I feel myself start to panic and I know what coming next…an attack.

I try to feel around the floor for my phone as fear overtakes my body.

I curl up into a ball and try to imagine Ezra's strong, loving arms around me as I rock back and forth.

**Ezra's POV**

It's been about 10 minutes since I texted my beautiful girlfriend, Aria to see if she was ok.

I still haven't received a response and I'm starting to worry.

Aria always tells me not to worry so much about her but I just can't help it.

I love her so much and she's just so tiny.

If anything ever happened to her I'd never be able to forgive myself.

I decide to head over the Aria's house and make sure she's ok.

I walk out of my apartment and head over to the elevators.

When I get there, I press the down button but nothing happens and I get a horrible feeling in my stomach.

Just as I turn towards the stairs I hear a soft cry that makes my heart drop…my Aria.

It came from inside the elevator.

She must be stuck inside oh God, my poor baby.

My immediate response is to call her name, "Aria, baby? Are you in there?"

I hear another cry, "Ezra? Ezra, please help me its dark and I'm scared."

Her sobs break my heart in half.

I just want to hold her In my arms and make her feel safe again.

"Honey, did you have a panic attack?" I ask her softly.

She sobs, "Yes. Please help me Ezra. I need you."

My heart breaks again, "Baby, its ok. Calm down, I'm right here and I'm not leaving. Just concentrate on my voice, I'm getting you out."

She just whimpers in response.

"I love you, Aria. You're gonna be ok."

She whispers through sobs, "I l-love y-you, Ezra."

I smile at how sweet she sounds when she's scared.

Then, I focus on getting her out.

I try pushing the button again but still nothing happens.

I curse under my breath when I realize that this might take a while.

Just then I notice a door labeled, "Staff Only."

I assume that the elevator controls are inside.

Before walking in I inform Aria where I'm going so she doesn't get scared, "Baby, I'm going to try

to fix the elevator, I'll be **right** back."

She whimpers, "ok" So I open the door and head inside.

There's about a million buttons but one is red and labeled, "Emergency."

I hit it and I hear the elevator starts again and I sigh in relief.

I walk back over to the elevator and the door opens revealing a crying Aria curled up in the corner of the small space.

I rush over to her and scoop her into my arms.

I sing Happiness softly into her ear and rock us back and forth until her shaking dies down.

She finally calms down and buries her head into my chest as I kiss her head, "You're ok baby, I'm here." I whisper to her.

Then I pick Aria up bridal style and take her back to the apartment and lay her on the bed.

She whispers her first words since the elevator doors opened, "Thank you. I love you."

I chuckle as I lay down next to her and pull her close, "Anytime, beautiful. I'll always protect you. I love you so much, Baby girl."

I whisper loving words in her ear untill I hear her soft snores which I adore so much.

* * *

**So whatcha think? :) I know that there isn't a elevator in Ezra's apartment but just for the sake of this story pretend he does ;) I've been wanting to write this for a while now and I really like the way it turned out. Please review it would mean so much. :)**


End file.
